Shuffle challenge:Pokèmon
by Alexie Barnaby
Summary: 10 drabbles for the i-Pod shuffle challenges, different characters and genres involved. Characters inside: Cynthia, Sabrina, Karen, Steven Stone, Red, Volkner, Wallace, Silver, Gold, Crystal, Prof. Elm, Will, Grimsley, Roark.


**Author's note: **I was at the beach with my i-pod, this challenge always attracted me, I attempted several times but always ended at the third song because I ran out of ideas, this time, I think that it wasn't so bad….well some of them are creepy, I know, but that was it xD

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the rights of pokèmon nor of the songs

**Rules: **

Pick a fandom, character or pairing

Set your i-Pod on shuffle

Listen to ten songs, and write mini-fics within the time frame of the song

* * *

**-1-**

**Never Surrender-Skillet**

**Volkner, Wallace**

"Here you are! I looked for you all around the damned place!" Wallace panted, his breath running short, he had to run all around Sunyshore, informed by Cynthia that Volkner was missing. The blonde sat on the edge of a rock looking down at the water "You didn't have to come and rescue me, I'm fine."

"What was that, then? I understand the blackout and stuff, but disappearing without leaving a trace, don't you understand what a shot is for me?"

The electric master stood up enraged "Here it comes! The lecture from him! You make everything easy, you're always busy running here, flying there…" his look lowered "I just sit all alone for all the day long. If I am so useless, then why should I keep on being a gym leader? Why do I still keep on waiting you to come and visit…I give up…" he stood up, walking away, Wallace grabbed his arm "You are speaking nonsense…" he forced the other to look at him "Now listen to me, if trainers don't come at you it's not that you're useless, it's that the others before you are still too strong"

"Whatever…"

"And. If you have so much free time and you miss me in this abominable manner, why don't you just come over and stay there with me? You're surrendering for bullshits"

Volkner looked down sighing, his heart happy again "It always turns out that you are right"

**-2-**

**Rich Kids-New Medicine**

**Red, Steven stone**

In days like these Red couldn't help but laughing his ass off. Steven Stone, the rich and famous, the one with a house in every region, the once league champion, always on magazine's first pages, was now in front of him, staring like a dumb at his fainted Metagross.

The asshole came all the way up with the pretense to win, and now, all he was left to say was just a word "H…how?"

Red laughed, calling his Snorlax back "You can buy cars, luxury residences and expensive food. But talent isn't something you can get with a golden credit card. I've never had money, still haven't, and look at who I am now. Try to buy someone who thinks for you with those money, Stone. Because I don't think your brain's in good conditions"

With that, the extra confirmed lonely champion went to sleep on a rock in Mount Silver.

**-3-**

**The Good Life-Three Days Grace**

**Karen**

The dark master lit another joint, she laid on her couch. Seriously speaking, she didn't think being an Elite could be so stressful, restless and full of duties.

But there were also times to party, stay with friends and doing whatever reckless could be done, sometimes also risking to be kicked out by Lance, but she'd do it if it was worth it.

After all, she became an elite because she wanted a good life, why ruining something she planned for years?

**-4-**

**Hero-Skillet**

**Roark, Silver **

The path was locked, the grunts were behind him. doesn't matter how much he disliked to admit it, he couldn't do this all alone, but now was too late, they almost got him, after making all his pokèmon go faint on the ground, Silver was backed into a corner.

He thought he was able to hand the whole situation alone, 'cause he felt some kind of hero, some kind of super human, but now he was discovering the bitter truth.

Step by step he was struggling, his lungs and limbs couldn't take it anymore.

When he hit the rock walls with the shoulders, three grunts were encircling him, three angry Houndooms stared at him with evil eyes, he thought he was lost, when from nothing, a Rampardos made his entrance, striking all the other with just a hit, the grunts were so surprised to not notice someone hitting their napes.

Eyes still shut, Silver looked up to see his brother stretching his hand towards him, the other acceoted it hugging his brother "You saved me…you're my hero"

The other chuckled "No, it's you that are a self confident idiot, I told you needed help"

**-5-**

**The miracle of mind-The Unguided**

**Prof. Elm**

He always got angry when someone told him he was a god, all he did was just improve devices, study hard to find the solutions to a problem, and he often succeeded it.

All the devices he made now were widespread, lots of human and pokèmon lives were saved thanks tho his inventions, maybe more than he expected.

Smiles were given back to the ones who almost lost their hopes. And that's what made him happier, whenever a little girl came back with her healthy Cleffa, or when a mother saw his little boy out of a ugly illness.

He didn't like people calling him "god", maybe he didn't like the name, but he sure was one.

**-6-**

**I just wanna live-Good Charlotte**

**Steven Stone**

This couldn't be take anymore. Too much, all too very much of this. Creepy people all around his Villa at every time, trying to peek inside. Every time someone recognized him, they just jumped and surrounded him like a pack of hungry Arcanine. They needed to know, every fucking thing about his life.

He ran from left to right, and it was silly, for one who had controlled the Regis, why some idiot young people should scare him so much?

And whenever he tried to settle his point with some friends, all they could say was "This is what you get, you know what you'd been faced against." Just like that, he spent afternoons on the phone with some stupid magazine which asked him always the same questions, and none of them was a smart one. Nothing on his training tactics, or his recent discovery in the caves, no just who was the latest crush and such.

He couldn't even go out to dine that "boom!" paparazzy everywhere.

Thinking that all he could ask for, was living in holy peace.

**-7-**

**Comatose-Skillet**

**Sabrina,Will**

Sabrina laid on her bed, she was feeling down. Why did it has to happen every time they fought? She had crushes before, but it was so unlikely for her to be that upset after a stupid fight. Yet, whenever it happened, she couldn't move, she felt so down that also breathing became something too hard to do.

Not having Will beside her was like the room being full of carbon monoxide instead of oxygen. It was poisoning her.

Sleep was just a mirage in times like these because when she woke up, the place beside her was cold and empty.

"Hold on Sab, you're strong, you saw worse times" she said to herself, desperately trying to recover from the depression.

Every time they fought and threaten to break up, she always feared this time it would be for good, she can't take it at all, the idea of Will, _his_ Will with someone else just drove her crazy.

She had been lying for three days, without eating, but it didn't matter, she wasn't hungry, she didn't need food, every single spark of energy was slowly leaving her, she was feeling so forceless, that she closed her eyes hoping to die.

"Hey what the hell!" she heard the now too familiar voice accompanied with a firm shake on her shoulders, Will was there, his usual idiot grin vanished, now his features expressed sympathy, worry and…love.

He pulled her into a hug "Damn it, don't you ever, ever do that again! You scared me to death!"

And there, in his arms, she could feel the life coming back to her.

**-8-**

**Stranded-Jennifer Paige**

**Grimsley, Cynthia **

Grimsley glanced at the clock impatiently, he chose a darker corner of the room, Cynthia told me she'd be there, but she surely was late, and everyone who knows her, is aware that she's never late.

And she wasn't, she stood on the opposite side, she was afraid to show herself, her mind filled with useless "what if". She couldn't define how all the attraction started, they casually met at a meeting, not that they talked so much but he did notice her. She was still unsure, maybe Grimsley deserved someone better than her(Despite Bertha tried her hardest to make this thought going away from the champion's mind), yet she hated that thought, just a look was enough to make her heart pound crazy, as if it was about to explode in her chest.

A push from behind and now she was in the middle of the dance floor. She glared back at Aaron who just snarled "You're silly, go and talk! Dammit!"

Before she could reply to that, a hand was over her shoulder, she whirled and saw _him _sweetly smiling, and there, all the worry just flew away, all the fear turned into lovely confidence.

**-9-**

**Until The End-Avenged Sevenfold**

**Silver, Gold, Crystal**

Friendship's not always made to last, and when it doesn't, it means that wasn't friendship at all.

There are arguments, fights as well as laughs and happy moments, and who better than them could know that? They came from the same story, and even now that their ways were separated, their bond was still untouched.

Changing hurts, but it has to be done, as life is something that's not static.

Sometimes it was hard to be all alone and lonely for them, they also had bad fights, but this didn't make them change their mind on each other, because the strong friendship link they shared made the arguments look like small useless crumbs.

**-10-**

**Do it Like a Dude-Jessie J**

**Sabrina, Karen**

They got into the bar, it was famous because it was only crowded by men.

Curious looks stared at them, at one point, Lt. Surge stood up and got into their way "This is no place for chicks"

"Yes, they don't serve pretty Sex on the beach here" laughed Clay from his stool

Sabrina smirked "Who said we want that?" she called for the waiter "Two bottles of Jack, no ice please" bewildered the boy accomplished. By the end of the evening they finished two bottles each without being tipsy, then they made their way back out, Karen looked back and laughed "Who are the chicks now?"


End file.
